A Trusty Steed
A Trusty Steed is the second episode of Season 1 of Vice Principals. It aired on July 24th 2016 Plot Gamby and Russell invade Belinda's private space; a school evaluator spooks the vice principals. Synopsis Still putting on the charm, Russell brings Dr. Brown a cup of coffee, then heads to a clearing in the woods where Gamby is waiting. Russell hands him a binder full of information on Belinda, revealing that she fired the vice principals at her last three schools. Faced with these facts, Gamby agrees to the alliance until the principal position is reopened, “We take the b**ch down, then best man wins.” Dayshawn observes the two men leaving the woods in a suspicious manner. Gamby helps Ms. Libby with her computer, while Dr. Brown clearly disapproves of Ms. Libby’s outdated knowledge. Inside the Principal's Office she introduces Gamby to Blythe Sason, an associate who will be conducting an evaluation of the school. Because Neal is on early Driver’s Ed duty, Belinda asks him to pick up breakfast for the faculty and staff the next morning. Heeding Russell’s advice to play nice, Gamby swallows his pride and agrees. As Gamby studies the Dr. Brown binder, the stablemaster at the equestrian center reminds him about overdue fees for Janelle’s horse, Shadowfax. The next morning, Gamby has one of his Driver’s Ed students grab biscuits for the faculty and staff. He is irritated when Dr. Brown makes it appear they are from her, but lets it slide. Based on an evaluation from Blythe, Dr. Brown asks Gamby to fire Ms. Libby. Blythe sits in as Gamby reluctantly lets the woman go. Ms. Libby throws a paperweight at his chest, and knocks over items on his desk. Russell and Gamby agree to go to Belinda’s house in search of dirt. They stop at Russell’s first, and Neal watches with interest as an old Korean woman yells at Lee from the doorway. He asks about her, but Lee tells him to stop trying to be friends. Gamby breaks a window to gain access to Dr. Brown’s house. They search for anything incriminating, without success. Russell challenges Gamby to break one item before they leave: a World’s Best Principal mug. Smashing the mug brings out a madness in the men, and they start to destroy the entire house. Russell lights the curtains on fire, snapping Gamby back to reality. They sprint out of the house and drive away. Gamby is tense, but Russell appears calm. In his office, Gamby is distracted while dealing with an upset parent, and witnesses Belinda hear the horrible news about her home. Watching Janelle ride, Gamby learns she may be switching to motocross. He thinks he sees Blythe in the distance, and follows him to his car, kicking the vehicle before finding out it isn’t Blythe after all. After several unanswered phone calls, Gamby stops by Russell’s house, where he meets Lee’s wife, Christine, and her mother -- the Korean woman from before. Russell insists Dr. Brown must be put in her place, and demonstrates a tactic by spitting into his mother-in-law’s tea. He hands Gamby a large diamond brooch he snagged from Belinda’s home, telling Neal he can get good money for it. Gamby is dismissive, but Russell says, “What we’re doing is serious business, but it don’t mean it can’t be fun too.” The two vice principals are called to Dr. Brown’s office. Gamby squirms as she reads Blythe’s evaluations, but both men are surprised to hear positive comments. Belinda thanks them for being people she can count on while she deals with the damage to her home, and asks them to pray with her. Afterwards, Russell fetches her a cup of coffee. Gamby has a Driver’s Ed student take him to the stable, where he tosses Belinda’s brooch to the stablemaster as payment. Cast Main Cast * Danny McBride as Neal Gamby * Walton Goggins as Lee Russell * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Belinda Brown * Sheaun McKinnley as Dayshawn * Busy Philipps as Gale Liptrapp * Shea Whigham as Ray Liptrapp Recurring Cast * Maya G. Love as Janelle Gamby * Celia Weston as Mrs. Libby Guest Cast * Danny Boushebel as Blythe Sason Trivia *It is revealed Belinda Brown used to fire every single vice principal she worked with. *Ms.Libby was terminated due to Belinda wanting the weakest staff gone. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes